Sam's Christmas Carol
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Based on "A Christmas Carol"...Sam had forgotten something important.The measure of his brother... Is it to late now. Not even Bobby and Castiel are able to help. Then Sam has visitors. Christmas 2009... Spoilers for 5.10..Flashbacks. Future


**MERRY CHRISTMAS guys... =)**

**Well this story of course for all readers... ****but especially for Bia1007, since she is always right by my side. I really appreciate you. You're so awesome. And I feel so sorry for you that you have to work…**

**I guess everybody of you knows "A Christmas Carol"… and I know… it's done a thousand times… but here is my shot to Supernatural meets 'A Christmas Carol.'**

****

……………………**..**

**Sam's Christmas Carol**

"Oh... screw you Dean... damn it…" Sam yelled at his brother, Dean was too far away to throw a punch or to just shove him away. "I don't want to celebrate Christmas… so stop talking about it."

"Sam…" Bobby admonished from his wheelchair, when Sam set a table down on the table so hard that it broke. "Be careful with my dishes, idjet." He grumbled, shoving a chair out of his way to the broken item.

"So what is it this year… you didn't want to celebrate Christmas last year because I was about to go to hell… what is it this year? I'm here, damn it." Dean hit his both fists against his chest, shouting at the younger Winchester. Bobby gasped. Dean's voice was full of emotions, telling Sam that he was here… "You don't seem to realize it… but I'm here Sammy." The ad was barley over a whisper… careful.

"Dean!" Sam stopped the elder's rambling, stomping his feet on the ground. Dean winced. After his confession he hadn't expected Sam to raise his voice again, but he couldn't say anything, when Sam snarled at him. "It isn't about you… you're not this important you know?" That hurt. "Not everything is about you."

"Sam. Stop that." Bobby grumbled, seeing Dean's facial expression, but Sam didn't listen.

"Ellen and Jo are dead." Sam went on. "I started the apocalypse. It's hell on earth… The last year was… totally awful. We two aren't exactly… friends… I don't have the feeling of a nice Christmas… since there is NO love around… how would that be… you don't trust me… you don't even know me…"

"Okay… let me guess… you're also too grown up to celebrate Christmas…" Dean nodded, he didn't care that he sounded hurt… he was. He remembered the last time Sam told him that he didn't know his little brother. It was in the honeymoon-suite. "Merry Christmas and thanks…. Bobby… I'll be back…. Or not…" With that Dean turned around and left, without even taking his jacket with him.

"Was that necessary, Sam?" Bobby shook his head. He would kick something if he could.

"Screw you…" Sam had his fists balled, when he ran upstairs, where Bobby wouldn't get to him.

* * *

"Sammy…"

_Let me sleep_.

"Sammy…" This voice…

"Sammy…" He knew it… he knew that voice… and he didn't like it…

Not anymore.

He was just dreaming.

"Samuel."

San jerked up startled.

"You…" He panted. "God… please… no…" He shook his head, scooting further back. "We killed you."

Forgetting the fight from before, Sam looked around, panicking, searching for his big brother. Of course he wasn't here.

"You did." The woman said, pointing at her stomach. There was a big hole.

"Ruby… we've burnt you.. what the… oh my god… Wake up… wake up… wake up…" Sam pressed his eyes shut.

"You're not dreaming, sweetheart." The dead woman smiled. "Ooh I was so mad at you… the moment you killed me… I knew you betrayed me and I really thought we could have something together… a future."

"I didn't betrayed you…" Sam whispered. _I betrayed someone else._

"I doesn't matter anyway. Aw Sam… I personally like how things are going… besides my death… I would have preferred you and me killing your brother." She snickered.

"Shut up!" Sam stood up. "And leave."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll leave soon anyway… but I wanna warn you… you'll gonna be visit…" Ruby grinned, lifting her hand to caress Sam's cheek.

"Tell me the Scrooge-Story and I'll kill you again. Right here and know." Sam batted her hand away, glaring hard.

"So I don't have to explain anything… good… The ghosts will arrive soon. The first one will bring you to past's Christmas, the second will show you this Christmas and the third… the third will show you a special future Christmas."

With a angry shout Sam insisted to assault the woman, but she vanished before he could reach her. He only gripped air.

"Shit… I'm just dreaming." Sam sat down on his bed, trying to calm himself down, his head buried in his hands. He knew what was possible… and that defiantly was possible… somehow… everything could happen with them… But he really… really didn't want to be visited by the Christmas-Spirits.

"Sam…" Tears shot into his eyes, when he heard his name. He hadn't heard this voice for years now… He had forgotten the softness which could be in this voice… the utterly strength…

"Dad…" He looked up, a tear escaping his eye. "I'm sorry… I messed everything up… I… I…"

"Sam…" John walked over to his son, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I'm not here to judge you. I didn't like the way you've treated your brother tonight… but I'm here to help you…"

"Dad… I don't…" Sam begged. "Please don't make me do that."

"Sam…" John's hand wandered to the spot on Sam's cheek, Ruby had touched before. "Don't be scared… everything's gonna be okay… We'll figure that out…" John smiled sadly. "I miss you boys…"

Sam let his head fall. That was too much. He wanted this nightmare to end.

"Let's begin… get over with it." John took Sam's hand gently, before he laid his hand against Sam's forehead.

It was the same nasty feeling in Sam's gut like he had when Castiel was "moving" them.

….

Coldness.

"Stop that Sam… stay on you side…" A young kid.

Sam spun around. There a bed with two little boys in it. Sam knew both of them… well… he was one of them. The younger kid…

He had been four years old. Dean eight.

"It's so cold… Deaaaan." The small Sam whined, scooting closer to his brother again.

"Uff… you're a pain in the butt, kid." Dean grumbled, a protective arm around Sam.

"I'm not a kid." Sam protested.

"You are." Dean fought back, chuckling.

"You weren't there this Christmas." The older Sam accused his father, the ghost at his side.

"Yeah… I know… I didn't thought you would need me… for me it was a day like any other without your mother." The Christmas-sprit looked affectionately at his little sons.

"When does Santa come?" The little Sam asked. The older one could watch how Dean's face fell.

Dean knew that they hadn't any presents this year, if John didn't come.

"I don't know Sammy… perhaps he won't find us… or a little later…" Dean ran his hand over his little brother's back.

"Perhaps he's gonna bring daddy." Sam looked up with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy… I don't think that dad's gonna make it." Dean bit his lip. It hurt that their dad wasn't there, but he needed to be strong for his brother.

"Okay… as long as you're here." Sam yawned, fully covered by the blanket and his brother.

"Yeah Sammy… I'm here." Dean waited for Sam to fall asleep, before he let tears fall from his eyes.

"Sam?" John asked his adult son.

"Hm?" Sam watched the two kids. Life had always been hard for his brother…. Kinda.

"Let's go." John put his hand back onto Sam's shoulder.

….

It was dark.

Sam could feel the tense mood in this room. He looked at his dad confused, who was still right beside him. John nodded to a doorframe. The door was open and a little boy was kneeling there, hugging his arms around his middle, his face covered with tears.

"I don't wanna be here." Sam turned around, but his father held him back. "Please dad… I don't want to see that… I remember that perfectly… I don't want to… don't want to relive that."

"I'm sorry Sam…" John whispered, shoving his son to the door.

The little boy on the ground was Sam's younger self. Passing the young kid, the man knew exactly what happened. One year before that Christmas, Sam had found out about monsters, demons… and supernatural.

This one was the worst Christmas he had… ever… well… besides his own.

Dean was laying on the couch. He was covered with blood, a gash from his neck to his chest. He was gasping in pain, his fever increasing.

"Caleb damn it… do something…" John ordered, gripping his son's hand tightly, brushing some bags out of Dean's forehead with the other hand. "Stop the bleeding."

"John…" Jim was holding Dean's head in place, looking at the father intensely. "We're doing anything we can… Caleb is doing everything he can… Calm down… your boys need you calm and the ambulance is on its way."

"Sammy…" Dean whimpered.

"He's okay… he's okay, Dean." John reassured his son.

Sam looked at the kid in the doorframe again. Bobby was with him now, stroking his hair. The Wendigo had got Dean pretty bad. The younger Sam was sure that Dean would die. All the blood. He himself was covered, too, since Dean had his head on Sam's lap for the ride back to Jim's house, where John, Bobby, Sam and Dean met Jim and Caleb.

Sam had Dean's necklace which had to come down, in his trembling hand, gripping it tide.

"I don't want to see that…" The older Sam looked at the ghost-dad, looking back at his brother. "He nearly died."

"I remember that…" John stood beside his son, looking down at the small, pale, blood covered face. "That was the first and last Christmas I've taken you boys with me on a hunt."

"Where's…" Dean winced when Caleb pressed against the wound harder. Blood spilled. "Where's Sammy?"

"Sam… come here." John went white, too, tears running down his face. When his younger son approached, he laid an arm around his shoulder. "Say goodbye Sammy…" It was rare that he was using the nickname. It made Sam cry harder, when he leaned over his brother, one of his little fingers tracing the lone tear on his brother's cheek.

"Dean…" He sobbed, falling to his knees again, fisting one hand around Dean's forearm. "Please…"

"Sammy…" Dean tried to force a smile, laying his hand on his brother's top. "I need you to be strong…"

"No Dean… please… don't leave me… I… I need you… please…" Sam cried, touching Dean's hand with his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sam… I'm so…" Dean cringed. "I'm… so… sor…sorry…"

"Dean… no…" John whispered, kneeling down beside his other son, kissing Dean's forehead…

Dean was barley breathing anymore when the ambulance arrived.

"Let's leave." The ghost-dad laid his hand back onto his Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Sam nodded, awkwardly wiping the tears from his eyes.

……………………….

He was back.

Sam stood in the middle of the room he shared with Dean at Bobby's.

John was gone.

"Hey brother." A voice sounded from the window. Sam shot around.

Adam.

"Oh my…" Sam stammered. He couldn't believe it… he hadn't even known his little brother. He was dead because of them… because of the Winchesters.

"Sam…" Adam's voice was rough… more like a gurgle. Sam looked closer at his… brother… Adam's throat was sliced open and he was pale… blood loss…

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered, lifting his hand towards the youngest of John's sons, but pulled his hand back, too scared to touch him. Pictures of Dean which he had just seen came back in his mind. That was his destiny… loosing his family.

"Don't be…" Adam smirked. "I'll give you a reason to be sorry, though."

"You're here for present's Christmas… aren't you?" Sam asked, terrified. He didn't want to see anything about that.

"I am…" Adam nodded. "Come on…"

Sam didn't fight his half-brother off when he gripped his arm.

………….

Bobby… he was alone in his living room, sitting in his wheelchair in front of the fireplace, a glass in his hand. It looked like there was some strong alcohol in it. The liquid stunk. Bobby's face was lightened by the fire, a big contrast to his sad expression. He looked older… done…

He had an open photo album in his lap. Sam could see pictures of a woman. He guessed that this was Bobby's dead wife. When the older hunter turned the page Sam leaned closer again. There were pictures of him and Dean and of the summer holidays they spend at Bobby's. It had always been a great time.

On the next page was one picture Bobby ripped out. Sam couldn't see it at first. But when Bobby threw it in the flames, Sam knelt down to inspect it. It was a Christmas card, Sam and Dean had given to Bobby years ago… decades. The picture on the card showed a laughing Sam with Dean right beside him. Dean had been the reason for Sam to start laughing. He had antlers on his head and a red clown-nose. Rudolph… He looked more then silly.

Sam wanted to save the photo, but he couldn't even touch it. So he had to watch it burn.

Looking back at Bobby, he saw that Bobby had his cell in his hand… calling somebody.

"Sam… we can go further" Adam told his big brother, fetching Sam's hand.

…………………..

Sam immediately began to freeze, only dressed in his light jacket. Trembling he looked around. There was the Impala, Dean leaning on it. Sam gasped. Dean was trembling, hugging himself tightly. No shelter from the coldness. No jacket. "He's freezing." Sam stated, sounding annoyed… and a little bit worried… he knew that this was his fault.

Snow was falling. Dean had snowflakes in his hair, his cheeks red, like his nose. His eyes so utterly sad. It hit Sam hard to see his brother like that. Dean didn't deserve that. He always meant well… kind of…

When Dean's cell rung Sam concentrated on the scene in front of him again.

"Cas…" Dean cleared his throat. "Why are you calling? Do you want to wish me a merry Christmas?" An attempt for humour… escaping reality.

Silence. Sam looked at Adam, wondering what Castiel was saying.

"I don't want to talk to Bobby… are you really just calling, because I don't answer Bobby's calls?" Dean seemed a little bit disappointed.….

"Somewhere… I don't know… I can see a… bistro… and a gas-station…" Dean sighed, waiting for an answer. "Yeah… come here… I'd appreciate some company… as long as we don't talk about Sam…"

Sam looked down guilty.

"Ah… Castiel…" Dean yelled at his friend, when the angel suddenly appeared beside him. A few seconds after they've ended the call. "Would you please stop doing something like that?"

"Sorry…" Castiel apologized. "Bobby's worried, but he's gonna leave you alone for now… I suggest you call him later…"

"Yeah… I will." Dean nodded.

"Dean?" The angel titled his head, so he could see Dean's eyes. "What's up?"

"I'm not gonna go back…" A tear slipped out of Dean's eye. "I know it's wrong… I know it's not okay… to… just leave… But… but I can't do that anymore… Whenever we're parted… I missed him… I know that I'm gonna miss him… but being with him… will break me… He doesn't want me as a big brother anymore… and I don't know how to behave differently… I mean… he _is_ my little brother… that won't change… Do you understand, Cas?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair, desperate. "Dean…" He whispered, knowing that Dean wouldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry. I want you as my big brother…" He has gone too far… he knew that… he had exaggerated. It was honestly no surprise that the both of them weren't understanding each other.

"I understand… I think, though I don't believe that Sam want to quit being your little brother. I just don't think that." Castiel leaned beside Dean on the Impala, shoulders nearly touching. "But Dean…" The older Winchester looked up, straight into his friend's eyes. "You've seen that nothing good will come out of it, when you two part."

Dean nodded. "I know… Cas… god… I would do anything for Sam… I want us to be… brothers again… friends…I love him more than anything… but being together drives us apart even more."

"Okay…" Castiel nodded. "I'll stand by your side…"

"Thanks Castiel" Dean whispered. "You're pretty okay for an angel." Dean smiled sadly.

"Yeah… that's what friends are for." Castiel blushed.

Sam turned away. He didn't want to see that… to hear that anymore. Adam looked at him. "Let's go back." The younger man suggested, gripping his older brother's arm.

……………..

Back in the Bobby's house Sam began to pace the room. "Okay… Adam… I got it… I understand… I've learnt my lesson… I _need_ Dean… I have to let him… into my life again… but I can't waste any time… I need to make things right… _right now_… so tell the third ghost he don't have to come"

"That won't happen Sam…" Adam smiled sadly. "My time's up… I have to go… Good luck…"

Sam was alone again after Adam vanished.

He felt like an complete jerk. He owned Dean the biggest sorry in history. Ever since they've reunited Dean was the one of them who apologized… taking back and trying to make everything better between them. Sam on the other side, was just demanding. HE wanted to be the equal partner. HE wanted Dean to give him more space. HE expected his brother to trust him again…

As soon as the third ghost was gone he would call his brother, apologizing for everything he had said. He won't tell him that he loved him, but for sure he would show him that. He would beg for a further chance from his brother… and this time he would use it wisely. And then they would celebrate.

"Samuel…" A voice startled the Winchester. Sam turned around… he knew that voice.. but he didn't remember whose voice it was.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, his heart beating faster.

"Right here." A figure came out of the shadows of the corner. "How are you?"

"_Who_ are you?" Sam asked, backing away. He didn't like the atmosphere that was radiating von the man. The face was hidden from the hood, of the man's hoody.

"Funny… you should know the person who killed you." He lifted his head.

A shudder ran through Sam's body. "Jake…"

Jake smiled a icy smirk. He looked terrible. Dead… "I think we're even…. I killed you… and you killed me… you monster." That hurt. Sam backed away a little. "Well I didn't have the luck to have a big brother who died for me to bring me back."

"You call that luck?" Sam asked, mocking.

"You don't?" The man continued smiling. "But hey… All in all I was a good man when I was still alive… I have a sure place in heaven… you're Lucifer's sidekick… You're gonna have eternal pain. I should be thankful to you and your brother… if it wasn't for you… I would be on your place right now… probably."

"Shut up." Sam snarled. Jake was right...

"Yeah Sam… the truth always hurts…" A laugh. "Okay… let's not waste time… Come on."

Sam closed his eyes when Jake touched him. It hurt. It was a burning sting. It felt like dying again, like the pain in his back when he died. He wanted to get free, but Jake only gripped tighter…

…………….

"Why don't you want to come over?" Bobby was talking on the phone.

Sam turned around. Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair. Now he looked defiantly old. Sam frowned. Which year? Sam wouldn't ask Jake, so he looked around. The TV was turned on. News. Sam went a little closer to the little screen. 2015. Christmas in six years.

Looking back to his friend, he realized that Bobby looked rather desperate.

"Come on… we didn't see each other in exactly one year… not since the funeral of your brother." Bobby hit his fist against the table. "And there we didn't talk… god… I didn't really talk to you since you and your brother parted Christmas… six years ago."

"Is he talking to Dean?" Sam asked, looking at Jake who just smiled. "Am I dead?" Of course… He already knew the story… the "Scrooge" would die…

He looked at Bobby's face. "Please… son… it's Christmas… Castiel would love to see you again, too."….

"Yeah… I forgave him… It was you brother's decision. He didn't want to live under the burden to be a vessel… he wanted to stop the apocalypse or die trying… he knew that Lucifer wouldn't let him live. He didn't want to fight you… he was alone… He chose to… die… kinda… he knew that he would die, since he wasn't ready to face Lucifer… and Cas let him go… it isn't like Cas killed him… he just told him where to find Lucifer." Bobby seemed to defend the angel.

"I asked Cas to tell me where Lucifer is?" Sam asked. It made sense. This angel was the only one who would talk to Sam… They didn't get along too well… but they were on the same side. But this way he had destroyed the friendship between Dean and the angel. No wonder Dean didn't talk to Castiel anymore.

"Besides that, Castiel lost Dean, too, Sam." Bobby raised his voice. Sam gasped. _Dean_ was the one who was dead? Why? He was the one on the phone? He could hear Jake chuckle.

How could Castiel do that? He should have prevent

"Sam… Castiel was nearly human when he saw Dean the last time… He was able to feel… He… Your brother was his friend… They spent nearly every day together when you two didn't talk to each other. He didn't want to do it… but he did it for Dean… Dean had to live with the knowledge that Zacharias was after you. This ass would have found you eventually and would have killed you if Dean hadn't say yes… Dean had to choose… you or him… don't blame him for making that decision. He wanted to protect you."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. No…no…no…no…no… All this just because they parted… Together they would have… they could have…

"Sam?" Bobby asked. "Sam?... Shit…" Apparently Sam had hung up.

"Castiel…" Bobby sighed and immediately the angel appeared. He looked even worse than Bobby. Sick and tired.

"Bobby…" Cas' voice was emotionless again.

"Let's visit you…" Jake smiled and gripped Sam's arm again.

…………..

The scene changed.

His head hurt… everything burnt… he wanted to scream… but no sound would leave his mouth.

Emotions and memories he never had, were crushing over him… He couldn't breath.

He could see his brother burn… Bobby sitting behind the altar in his wheelchair, crying… rather sobbing…

Suddenly everything stopped. He was in a motel room, sitting on the bed. A dull pain still in his chest, when he realized that he wasn't a passive viewer. He was the future Sam… he was the one who was sitting in that room, alone…

He looked at the cell in his hand. 2015… he had just hung up. He could still hear Bobby's voice in his head…

"Jake…" He called. "Where are you?" He shouted… The spirit wasn't there… "No… please…" He sobbed. He didn't want to be here alone… he wanted back into his own time… he wanted to set things right… "Dean." He slid of the bed, to kneel on the dirty floor, weeping in agony… He was supposed to go back in time…

All alone by himself, Sam felt colder than ever before…

Now he realized what he hadn't before… he had taken Dean for granted. Now he had to pay the prize. It was his own fault. He needed his brother. He needed him as the golden threat in his life.

……………

"Sam… damn it… wake up!" Sam heard that voice. That one voice that meant that he was at home… "Sam…" A gentle slap on his cheek.

Sam shot up. He felt sweat an tears running down his face, when he looked at his brother. "Dean." After struggling the blankets off, he threw both of his arms around Dean's neck, burying his face into his brother's neck. "Oh god…" he felt sick.

"Shhh…" Dean shushed, surprised and confused. It took him some time until he locked his arms behind Sam's back, though he was much gentler than his brother. "What's up?"

"I… I'm sorry… Dean… I'm so sorry…" Sam whispered.

"It's okay… Sammy… we're okay…" Dean tried to pull back to get a look at Sam, but Sam didn't let him.

Bobby had sent Castiel to fetch him. "Come on Sam… let go… I need to look at you." Dean prodded Sam's arm gently.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Cas called me, informing me that Bobby told him that you were upstairs… screaming in pain… after that Cas fetched me and brought me here."

"Dean… I want you to be my big brother." Sam confessed. Dean's face fell, his eyes downcast. "I need you… I need you to be my big brother… I… I'm sorry for what I said… You know me better than _anyone_ else… I've taken you for granted… damn it… Please… don't leave me again… I'm gonna try, too…"

"Woha… Sammy…" Tears glistered in Dean's eyes. "How… why…"

"Are you gonna leave me again?" Sam sounded scared.

"No…" Dean smiled, cupping his hand around the side of Sam's face, brushing away a tear. "I'm gonna stay, as long as you want me around." Sam let out a breath, he was holding for so long now and let himself fall against the headboard of the bed, watching his big brother.

He was forgiven.

"Come on… let's go downstairs. Cas and Bobby are waiting." Dean patted Sam's arm, waiting for him. "Or do you still don't want to celebrate Christmas?"

"No… I actually really WANT to celebrate Christmas with you guys."

"Hey you two jerks." Bobby greeted them. Sam gasped when he saw the photo album laying on the table beside Bobby, but there was no fire in the fireplace, yet.

"Bobby…" Dean smiled, laying a hand on Bobby's shoulder, smiling down. Bobby understood.

"Cas… merry Christmas by the way." Dean faced his friend, giving him a smile.

"To you, too, Dean." Cas nodded, surprised when Sam smiled at him. Sam rarely smiled… and never at him but he did…

"So… let's hand out the presents." Dean declared.

"I'll be back in a minute…" Bobby smiled. "Castiel… help me with the dinner, will ya?" Cas winked at Dean one last time before he disappeared in the kitchen with Bobby.

"Okay… Sam…" Dean started.

"Dean… I don't have anything for you… so please…" Sam glared at his brother, when Dean went over to the table where a few presents stood.

"Are you kidding? I've already received the best present." Dean blushed. "Besides that… it's something for both of us." Dean smiled, before he handed Sam an envelope.

Sam frowned, opening it.

"_**Voucher for one weekend without apocalypse. Two careless days Grand Canyon.**_"

Sam let out a chuckle. "Thanks… I think we both need it."

"Yup… guessed so." Dean nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Sam blushed. He had been so stupid.

"Yeah… merry Christmas, kiddo." Dean smiled warmly.

He watched his little brother. Sam seemed calm. "Hey Sam…" Dean sat down on the couch, following Sam with his eyes, who sat down close beside him. "I'm really happy about what's going on… I mean… you're… you again… but may I ask why?"

Sam looked at the envelope in his hand. "I had a… strange dream… pretty vivid."

"Clowns?" Dean asked, a smile on his face.

Sam opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Kinda." He responded, remembering the picture of his brother and him. Dean with the clown-nose.

"I don't believe that." Dean laughed, leaning down in the couch, relaxing.

"Okay. After you left… I went upstairs… I was pretty…" Sam was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Boys… open the door, but be careful." Bobby shouted from the kitchen.

Sam shrugged, standing up, dean close behind him. In front of the door was the postman. He held a packet in his one hand, a candy bar in his other hand. "Sam Winchester?" He smiled at Sam and then at Dean.

Sam frowned at Dean, whose head was titled.

Both of them had the feeling to know that guy… that large smug grin…these blue eyes…

Sam took the packet.

"Merry Christmas." The postman turned around and went to his sedan.

Dean's mouth fell open. "What the hell?" He asked his younger brother, who looked after the car.

"Don't ask me…" Sam shrugged, opening the packet.

"Wait… I'm gonna ask Bobby, if he knows an Abi Grel…" Dean went into the kitchen, leaving Sam with the present. Sam looked into it. There was a Christmas card on top of a dozen Candy bars.

_**Pig in a poke… **_

_**I hope you liked your journey.**_

_**Merry Christmas… with your brother.**_

_**A friend.**_

The card read.

Sam raised his eyebrows, looking at the name Again, he had to laugh.

Abi Grel…

"Dean…" He called his brother, laughing hard. He was so thankful.

"Everything okay?" Dean ran into the room, followed by Castiel and Bobby. He kneeled down beside his brother, smiling at him. He hadn't seen Sam laugh in an eternity…

Sam grinned up at his brother brightly.

They would make it.

……………………

****

**Again Merry Christmas…**

**Nice holidays to you all.**

**Bless you**

**By the way… Reviews are the best presents. *clearing her throat.***


End file.
